Mi vida en tus brazos
by Huan's Gomexz
Summary: El amor a tocado las puertas de dos jóvenes, Ichigo y Rukia que se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos, comienzan un nuevo capitulo en sus vidas, donde encontraran viejos enemigos, nuevos aliados, y experimentaran las locuras de un joven corazón amante, hasta encontrar el verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

**El Comienzo**

Era una bella mañana el reloj marcaba las 6.00 y aquel chico solo quería dormir y aprovechar su día libre de estudios, tareas y trabajos de todos los días, había comenzado la semana de receso.

El chico dormía sin importar que los rayos de sol empezaran a entrar a su habitación; medio dormido cerro las cortinas de su cuarto, cortinas nuevas que ayer había colocado, una cortinas oscuras y gruesas que tenían como tarea tapar esos rayos de sol que podían incordiar su sueño, desgraciadamente para él, su dicha no duraría mucho. Una puerta abrió con un ruido espantoso que hizo que aquel chico despertara de golpe.

-Levántate ya holgazán-dijo la chica que provoco tal estruendo

-Oblígame enana-contesto el chico molesto mientras llevaba su mano a los ojos.

Sin previo aviso la chica de media estatura que salió de la puerta del closet le levanto de la cama de una gran palmada en la espalda aprovechando que aquel chico se había levantado su tronco

-¿pero qué demonios? Eres una desgraciada, ¿acaso no sabes qué día es hoy?-decía mientras miraba de forma que quería asesinar a aquella chica

-Si, DÍA DE QUE DEJES DE SER TAN PEREZOSO BAKA!-le grito aquel chico cerca de su cara

-Maldita enana.

Hubo un silencio, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, no era la primera vez que pasaba, no era la primera vez que este chico contemplaba de esa manera esos ojos violáceos de aquella mujer, la sensación era inexplicable, pero no era el único que sentía aquello, los ojos miel del chico hacia que ella quedara paralizada sin poder más que hacer que contemplar y pensar en él. El momento fue interrumpido al tocar la puerta de la habitación donde una niña detrás de aquella esperaba su apertura mientras decía:

-Ichi-nii, Yuzu ya está sirviendo el desayuno, párate o se te va a enfriar, además aprovecha que papá no se ha despertado. A ver si logras comer en paz.

-Si, gracias Karin - respondía mientras ellos dos se separaban – vamos Rukia

-No me lo tienes que decir, Ichigo, no soy sorda – decía mientras abría la puerta – muévete o se te va a enfriar la comida baka

-Rukia bajo rápidamente y se sentó a esperar que le sirvieran el desayuno.

-Buenos días Rukia-chan

-Buenos días Yuzu, ¿Qué hiciste de desayuno?

-Haa… es una sorpresa para ti, ya verás espero que te guste – decía mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para traer el desayuno de Rukia

-Rukia-chan, ¿e Ichigo? – decía Karin mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-No sé, quedo allá arriba como un idiota.

Y Rukia no mentía, Ichigo, una vez que Rukia bajo se sentó a pensar en lo que había acabado de pasar, aunque ya eran varias veces que esto pasaba era la primera vez en donde pensó el deseo, y quiso tener las fuerzas y valentía suficiente para deshacer esa pequeña distancia que separaban sus labios a los de ella, ¿acaso se había enamorado de Rukia? ¿Y desde cuando siente esto? ¿Por qué la deseaba tanto?, eran las preguntas que se hacía un desconcertado Ichigo que despacio, se paró y bajo las escaleras para desayunar, pues su estómago ya pedía a gritos alimentos.

-¿y esa cara de idiota Ichi-nii? – preguntaba Karin mientras Rukia voltea a mirar hacia atrás para ver a Ichigo

-No es nada solo pensaba en estupideces, y deja de decirme idiota, ya tengo suficiente con esa enana – respondió mientras señalaba Rukia, pero cuando la miro sus mejillas enrojecieron rápidamente. En un intento por tratar de ocultar ello se sentó rápidamente en su puesto en la mesa y agachó la mirada.

-¿Qué mierdas me pasa? ¿por qué rayos me enrojecí de esa manera solo con verla? – se decía así mismo un Ichigo que no salía de sus dudas.

-Oye fresa, ¿te sientes bien? - dijo la pequeña chica mientras con su mirada perseguía al ojimiel mientras se sentaba.

-Si, si no es nada, ya dije tengo muchas estupideces en la cabeza que no me las puedo sacar, no es nada grave.

En ese preciso momento llego Yuzu cargada de dos grandes platos de comida que correspondían a los desayunos de Ichigo y Rukia. Era exquisito el olor, sin ni siquiera haber visto la comida, los dos ya sabían lo que se encontraba en ellos, sus comidas favoritas.

-Yuzu, ¿Cómo supiste que me encantaba esto?- decía mientras cogió uno de las bolas de arroz – claro esto más parece un almuerzo

-Jajajajaja, bueno pues cierta persona me lo dijo, y pues como esta tan tarde decidí prepararlas, yo diría que es como su desayuno-almuerzo. – decía mientras sonreía

-¿acaso que hora es? –decía Ichigo mientras terminaba de comer un mentaiko

-Las 12.30 – decía Karin mientras apuntaba al reloj

-Pero a qué horas se hizo tan tarde – decía un sorprendido Ichigo.

-Y todavía me criticabas en que estaba muy temprano, baka – decía la chica del arroz con una mirada un poco malgeniada

-Cállate, come y déjame comer enana – respondió el chico.

Una vez terminado todos la comida un estruendo se escuchó en la habitación del padre de Ichigo seguido de unos gritos y alaridos por parte del mismo. Karin y Yuzu subieron rápidamente para mirar que pasaba arriba mientras que Rukia e Ichigo llevaban los platos a la cocina.

-Ahora si idiota, cuéntame que te pasa.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, solo estaba pensando en cosas sin sentido, ya sabes que no es la primera vez. – respondió un poco enfurecido mientras terminaba de colocar los plato en el fregadero

-Ichigo, te conozco demasiado como para no saber lo que te pasa; qué diablos te sucede. Es más todavía estas con esa cara de idiota con la que bajaste – decía mientras se recostaba sobre la puerta de la cocina

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es nada, ya se me pasara con el día. – respondió el chico que se disponía a salir de la cocina.

-No saldrás hasta que me digas. – dijo con voz fuerte mientras cerraba la puerta y se colocaba frente a él impidiendo a que saliera.

-Déjame salir enana.

En ese momento comenzó un forcejeo donde Ichigo trataba de salir pero Rukia se lo impedía mientras decía que solo saldría hasta encontrar la respuesta verdadera. Cada vez era más las fuerzas que ejercían los dos para cumplir con su objetivo, de repente Rukia tropezó con un objeto que estaba en piso de la cocina, ambos cayeron hacia adentro de la cocina. Pareció que fue un accidente fuerte pero ninguno de los dos se hizo daño.

-¿Estás bien? – dijo la chica mientras abría los ojos

-Sí, no fue nada - respondió, y también abrió los ojos.

De nuevo sus miradas se fundieron en una sola. Hay estaban, esos que los volvía un par de idiotas, unos locos, no pensaban en más. Nuevamente el pensamiento de quitar la distancia llego a la cabeza del peli naranja. Quería sus labios en los suyos, y empezó acercarse lentamente a los labios de la pelinegra, Rukia no pareció resistirse, al contrario, también a ella llego el mismo pensamiento, un ruido interrumpió de nuevo el momento; Rukia despertó en cierta forma de aquel estado, se paró rápido pidiendo perdón al chico y salió rápidamente de la cocina. Ichigo se paró lentamente mirando cómo se alejaba y subía las escaleras; se sentó en una pequeña silla y de nuevo comenzó a pensar ¿Qué diablos estuvo a punto de hacer?

Rukia entro en el baño, dos lágrimas bajaron por cada una de sus mejillas a destiempo. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué el? Se había enamorado de Ichigo sin remedio, hoy había confirmado aquel sentimiento que hace 2 semanas comenzó. No entendía ni por qué lloraba, lo único que sabía es que debía pronto quitar ese sentimiento de encima antes de que su amando también sintiera lo mismo por ella; no quería verlo sufrir por ella.

-No…. No…. NO…. No quiero, va a sufrir por mi culpa, nunca debí, porque no te hice caso. Nii-sama.

Rukia había recordado las palabras de su hermano Byakuya, cuando ella pidió ser la Shinigami encargada de la cuidad de Karakura.

_-Rukia, espero que esa petición no sea por querer estar con Kurosaki, ten cuidado de tus sentimientos recuerda, no siempre podrás estar con él, tu eres una Shinigami y él es un humano y está atado a ese mundo hasta su muerte, tu solo tienes unos cuantos años y deberás regresar, Rukia por favor no te equivoques._

Su hermano tenía razón, había descubierto que no hace dos semanas sentía algo por él, sino desde hace mucho, solo que nunca quiso aceptarlo, nunca quiso verlo así, hasta hoy se había dado cuenta.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 16:11, Ichigo había salido hace 3 horas de casa después de aquel "incidente" con Rukia. Había vagado por las calles de Karakura, le sorprendía ver lo vacía que estaba, y la ausencia de sus amigos

-Vaya, que soledad la de esta ciudad; Ishida, Chad, ni Inoue están. ¿Dónde diablos están cuando se les necesita?

Al chico lo que más le sorprendía era la ausencia de Orihime, pues aunque ya en un pasado, esta misma confeso sus sentimientos, sabría que no lo abandonaría, y que le ayudaría. De un momento a otro se le vino un pensamiento, claro Inoue e Ishida no estaban, después de un tiempo de la declaración de ella hacia él, y el rechazo por parte del mismo, Ishida aprovecho y conquisto el roto corazón de la bella peli naranja; por lo que posiblemente estarían en algún lugar solos. Por otra parte recordó que Sado hace una semana le dijo que viajaría a su país natal, México, pues él era un cristiano católico y desde la muerte de su abuelo trataba de asistir a aquellas reuniones, que se hacían cada cierto año en honor a su memoria. Siguió caminando y pensando, a quien podía contarle su actual problema, Keigo no, podría no creerle y si lo hiciera seguro arruinaría todo como es de él, Mizuiro no era de fiar en esos asuntos; de repente se le vino a la cabeza la única persona aparte de Inoue en quien confiar y en quien siempre lo había hecho

-Haaaa pero que idiota soy, ¡Tatsuki!

Como no ha de acordarse de su MEJOR AMIGA, quien desde chico, siempre la apoyo y lo escucho. Comprando un pequeño regalo con lo poco que había sacado de casa, se dirigió con cierta tranquilidad a la casa de su amiga, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna respuesta…llego a la casa y toco la puerta tres veces

[TOC TOC TOC]

-Ya voy. – mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta, esta se encontraba bebiendo té - ¡Ichigo!

-Hola, Tatsuki – dijo el chico mientras entregaba el obsequio.

-¿y esto? ¿es que te me vas a declarar o qué? - respondió un poco confusa e irónica

-En qué diablos piensas Tatsuki. – asistió el chico frunciendo el ceño como era común de él, cosa que para Tatsuki la calmo, pues ya descartaba tal idea. – he venido a que me des un… consejo. – agachó su mirada mientras su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate maduro, pues en su pensamiento el rosto de la pequeña chica había aparecido.

-Ya me imaginó que es, entra Ichigo, hace bastante tiempo que no me cuentas nada de ti, también hay cosas que te quiero contar, pero centrémonos en ti; esa cara me lo dice todo.

Dicho esto Ichigo levanto la mirada y aun mas rojo se puso, sus pupilas se contrajeron, no cabía en su asombro. ¿Acaso se notaba tanto?

Historia basada en el manga/anime Bleach, perteneciente al mangaka Tite Kubo. Historia no canon y sin ubicacion en algún momento especifico de la linea de tiempo de la historia original.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Comienzo-Ayudas externas**

Ya eran las 20.00, según el reloj parlante de Tatsuki; Ichigo había contado todo lo que le pasaba a su amiga y se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido hoy.

-Ichigo, mírate; quien creería que te ibas a enamorar, pero igual sé que te guardas algo más en la historia.

-Sí. – respondió el peli naranja que agacho un poco la cabeza todavía seguía rojo y no le gustaba que su amiga lo viera así – fue el suceso de hoy, y lo que me motivo a venir aquí.

Ichigo comenzó a contar lo sucedido, en cuanto llego a la escena de la concina Tatsuki le interrumpió

-KYAAAAAA! SE BESARON! – salto de la emoción pues no creía lo que le contaba su mejor amigo

-NOO… pero – no se atrevió a decir que si deseaba aquello.

-¿Pero si querías cierto?-asistió la chica de los ojos cafés – a mí no me engañas Ichigo; aunque digieras que no, sé qué si desearías tal cosa.

-Uhh – no pudo decir más, la pena lo llevaba a tal punto, parecía mudo, por más que quería decir que no, le era imposible negarlo – Tatsuki.

De repente una lágrima apareció, por primera vez Tatsuki veía llorar a Ichigo después de la muerte de su madre. Ichigo con vos un poco entrecortada siguió la pequeña parte de la historia faltante, argumentando haber oído llorar a su gran amor en el baño. Dicho esto no pudo contener más sus lágrimas; lloro como cuando de chico lo hacía.

-Ichigo. Ya tranquilo Ichigo – le decía la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a Ichigo tratando de consolarlo.

* * *

Eran ya las 20.49 el ojimiel se despedía en la puerta de su amiga con un abraso y un inmenso sentido de agradecimiento; después de esto se marchó a su casa. Tatsuki veía triste como aquel muchacho se iba, se veía diferente como con ganas de no seguir existiendo, de repente volteo la mirada y vio a su amiga Orihime

-Kuro… - su boca fue tapada por la de su amiga mientras la corrió rápidamente a su casa.

-No digas nada Orihime, no está muy bien del todo. – dijo con voz suave.

-¡Tatsuki!

Mientras Ichigo caminaba de camino a su casa, las nubes dieron un gran aviso de que no aguantaban más, también querían llorar; comenzó a llover. Dentro de la casa de Tatsuki ella y su amiga peli naranja hablaron sobre el chico deprimido.

-En cierta forma entiendo a Kurosaki-kun – decía la chica de los cabello naranjas – además Kurosaki-kun tiene razón él no puede estar con Kuchiki-san, ella no puede estar aquí todo el tiempo no es de aquí, no sé cómo decírtelo.

-Yo sé por qué Orihime – interrumpió la chica de ojos cafés – Kuchiki-san es shinigami al igual que Ichigo, él ya me conto eso hace mucho tiempo; es más yo ya me había dado cuanta desde hace mucho solo que no sabía exactamente que eran

-Pobre Kurosaki-kun. No es que quiera ser mala ni nada, pero dicen que todo lo que haces se te devuelve.

-Si, también pensé en eso Orihime.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, después la chica de los ojos grises rompió el silencio y salió del tema, pues el motivo de su venida era hablar sobre su cita con Ishida además que también quería pedirle un consejo a su amiga

-Oe Oe, ¿pero me convirtieron la consejera del pueblo o qué?

-Jajajaja- rio dentro de sí misma – es que eres una persona en quien confiar muchísimo Tatsuki

-En serio – dijo la pelinegra mientras se sonrojo un poco – jaja, bueno es que siempre me he querido llevar bien con todos – decía con una sonrisa en la cara.

Orihime comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado hoy, y la gran propuesta que su amado le dio

-¡ENSERIO! ¡Orihime no puedo creerte! – respondió con gran asombro

-Si en serio, yo tampoco creí que fuera cierto pero mira la prueba de ello. – le dijo mientras le enseñaba un pequeño y hermoso objeto - ¿Qué dirías tú, Tatsuki?

-Amiga, es hora de hacer los preparativos – decía mientras la cara de la Inoue comenzaba brillar de alegría

-Arigatou Tatsuki.

* * *

Se escuchó la puerta abrir

-Onii-chan, estas todo mojado entra y date un baño te vas a resfriar

-Gracias Yuzu, no te preocupes estoy bien, creo que necesitaba mojarme un poco pásame solo una toalla solo me cambiare.

-Pero Onii-chan- decía la pequeña chica preocupada

-Tranquila Yuzu. – decía mientras cogía su cabeza – estaré bien, solo dame una toalla por favor.

-Si Onii-chan.

Rukia salió de la habitación para ver quién era al ver a Ichigo quiso entrar de nuevo y ocultarse en el armario pero sus pies no respondían, no podía dejar de ver al peli naranja, sus ojos brillaban, lo veía tan hermoso mojado. Una vez que Yuzu entrego la toalla a su hermano este le dio un beso en la frente agradeciéndole y se dispuso a subir a su cuarto, para entonces Rukia pudo salir de su parálisis y ocultarse en el armario. Ichigo entro mientras se secaba el pelo, le extraño un poco no encontrar a Rukia, pensó entonces que estaría en el armario fue a tocar la puerta, la pelinegra parecía asustada, era obvio que no iba a abrir por más que le tocaran la puerta, pero sabía que si no respondía abriría la puerta y la encontraría en un estado en que no quisiera que él le viera, pero

-No creo que este. – agacho su cabeza y bajo su brazo con el que a golpear la puerta del armario – seguro ya está en la sociedad de las almas, al fin al cabo ese es su lugar y este el mío, sayonara, Rukia

Su tristeza era inmensa, ambos estaban sumidos en la melancolía. El peli naranja se cambió y se tiro en su cama, la pelinegra también se tumbó en la de ella, ambos de igual forma en la misma posición, pensando lo mismo, Rukia de nuevo recordó lo que hoy había hablado con la persona que más confiaba en este mundo, de género masculino, Ishida.

* * *

Eran las 17.00 Rukia vagaba por las calles de Karakura, cuando de pronto se tropezo con Ishida.

-Ishida – dijo la pequeña Rukia llamando al chico enamorado.

-¡Kuchiki-san! – dijo el chico sorprendido por ver a su amiga - ¿Qué pasa te veo triste?

-Necesito un poco de ayuda, un consejo. – dijo la pequeña pelinegra mientras agachaba su mirada

-Ese idiota, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ya Kurosaki?

Al escuchar el nombre la cara de Rukia enrojeció a tal punto que se le comparaba con la sangre. Ishida se sorprendió pero comprendió inmediatamente el problema que afrontaba la pequeña Kuchiki y la invito a caminar hacia el parque para que se pudieran sentar.

Al Igual que Ichigo con Tatsuki, Rukia comento todo a Ishida, quien este reacciono de la misma forma que Tatsuki hizo cuando el Pelinaranja le contó el suceso de la cocina, he igualmente Rukia no puedo negarlo.

-Kuchiki-san, no llores, tienes que ser fuerte – le decía mientras calmaba a la pequeña que lloraba sin consuelo

-¿Qué hago Ishida? si le digo lo que siento, si somos novios, después que, me tendré que ir y dejarlo y sería lo mismo que ahora no habrá final feliz ¿no sé qué hacer Ishida?

-Kuchiki-san, si de verdad amas al idiota de Kurosaki, entonces no lo dejes ir. ¿sabes cuánto me costó hacer que Inoue se fijara en mí? Mucho. Desde antes que nos conociéramos yo veía a ella con otros ojos y odiaba demasiado a Kurosaki por ser el dueño de sus sentimientos, ya te imaginaras el odio que creció cuando me entere que era shinigami, pero cuando supe que Ichigo nunca le correspondería a Inoue, yo comencé a hacer muchas cosas para que ella se fijara en mí, fue una larga espera pero la recompensa llego. Mira ahora ella me da la alegría de cada día y hoy – decía mientras sacaba una pequeña caja – le haré cierta propuesta. – el rostro de Ishida se sonrojo mientras mostraba a la pequeña pelinegra el contenido de la caja.

-¡Ishida! No puede ser.

-No se que respuesta me dará, seguro que hasta consultara con alguien más; posiblemente sea con Arisawa-san.

-No puedo creerlo Ishida – decía sorprendida mientras contemplaba el contenido de la caja

-Estoy seguro que me dirá que sí, y ese será el fruto de mi paciencia y persistencia. Kuchiki-san de nuevo, si amas a Kurosaki, no lo dejes ir, tienes la ventaja de que posiblemente el sienta lo mismo que tú, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar hay que luchar hasta el final.

* * *

_Bueno gente espero haya sido de su agrado el capitulo de hoy, como veran tiene un titulo parecido al del primer capitulo, ya que originalmente, este seguia siendo parte del primer capitulo, y lo habia nombrado como 2 parte de este, pero como FF no tiene esa opcion me toco dejarlo como segundo cap xD.  
De verdad espero le guste, esperare con ansias sus reviews y tambien cualquier cosa que necesiten puede dejarme un PM, tratare de contestarlo en la menor brevedad posible._

Historia basada en el manga/anime Bleach, perteneciente al mangaka Tite Kubo. Historia no canon y sin ubicación en algún momento especifico de la linea de tiempo de la historia original.


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capitulo contiene una parte que podría decir que es un soft lemmon, así que disfrutenlo y no me vaya a hacer nada malo por poner esa parte, no es mi culpa que mi mente sexy me haya ganado en ese momento askjdyhaksjdhkasjdhajsfagh */*

_**El Comienzo-La desicion final**_

Triste, Ichigo recordó lo que su amiga Tatsuki le había dicho:

_-Ichigo, ¿pero tú le has dicho a Kuchiki-san lo que sientes por ella?_

_-No, y eso es lo que más me enoja de mí; no ser capaz de decirle, soy un idiota_

_-Ichigo pues tienes que hacerlo, será lo mejor para ti y para ella, además si lo que me cuentas es cierto, es posible q Kuchiki-san sienta lo mismo – decía la pelinegra mientras se levantaba y golpeaba una mano con la otra – además ¿no crees que si eso fuera así, podría haber más posibilidades de que ella se quede aquí? Ustedes dos pueden hacer mucho si están unidos y eso lo he visto en todas sus peleas contra los hollow's. Ichigo no pierdas la oportunidad, si juntos se unen pueden hacer lo que quieran – dijo la gran amiga mientras levantaba al peli naranja y lo animaba._

_-¿De verdad? Qué tal que ese sea un motivo más para que Rukia tenga que irse; sería peor no poder verla más – decía un desanimado Ichigo_

_-NO IMPORTA, si entonces te la quieren quitar lucha por ella, así tengas que volver a combatir con toda la Sociedad de las almas como estabas dispuesto hace tiempo, esta vez seguro tendrás más personas de tu lado Ichigo._

_-Arigatou Tatsuki, pensare en ello._

Ichigo en ese momento comenzó a hablar solo en voz alta

-Tatsuki tenía razón, debería haberle dicho Rukia lo que sentía, maldición; porque esto me pasa a mí, ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto la amo, y de cuanto quisiera que estuviera aquí – decía mientras se levantaba y se paraba en frente del armario – ahora solo me quedan recuerdos que medestrozarán toda la vida, y mis poderes que prácticamente son los suyos. Are entonces lo que Tatsuki me dijo no la dejare perder. Rukia, de nuevo espérame ya voy por ti.

Dentro del armario Rukia no creía lo que escuchaba ni lo que iba a hacer, ¿iría a la sociedad de las almas solo para decirle que le amaba? ¿Para que estuviera con él?, el peli naranja recordó que su insignia de sustituto estaba en el armario y se dispuso a abrirlo pero la pequeña pelinegra no aguanto más y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Ichigo! – grito con voz fuerte al frente cerrando sus ojos

-¡Rukia! – el ojimiel no creía lo que veía, - BAAAKAAA, por qué diablos no me dijiste que estabas aquí – grito enojado y frunciendo el ceño

-Y yo porque te tengo que decir si estoy o no estoy – replicaba la chica – además que diablos ibas a hacer tú, ¿me ibas a abrir la puerta sin ningún aviso? ¿qué tal que hubiera estado desnuda?

-¿Cómo que por qué?, es mi armario, mi habitación y yo hago lo que quiera aquí

-Pues recuerda que yo estoy aquí imbécil, y no puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

Tal cual como fue su rencuentro aquella ves que el ojimiel fue a rescatar a Rukia en la sociedad de las almas, así estaban, el peli naranja solo sacaba la lengua mientras que la pequeña pelinegra lo miraba de mal gusto. Pero; de repente quedaron en silencio estaban mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

-Entonces… ¿escuchaste lo que dije verdad? – dijo un apenado Ichigo

-Si, lo escuche todo – respondió un Rukia también roja en sus mejillas

-Bueno… entonces creo que… pues – el ojimiel no sabía que decir

-¡ICHIGO TAMBIEN TE AMO! – dijo con voz fuerte y de golpe mientras cerro sus ojos fuertemente y se sonrojaba

¡Rukia! – dijo sorprendido Ichigo. Suavemente con su mano derecha sostuvo la cabeza de la chica de los ojos morados mientras la levantaba – yo también te amo y mucho Rukia

Se miraron a los ojos y se dispusieron a besarse, pero Rukia interrumpió diciendo

-Ichigo, este es mi primer beso, no sé cómo …

-Rukia, una vez leí que el primer beso no se da con la boca – miro fijamente eso ojos violáceos que lo volvían loco – sino con la mirada.

La pequeña chica no se pudo ya resistir y fue quien se abalanzó para besarlo saliendo del armario, el alto peli naranja la atrapo mientras la besaba y suavemente la acariciaba. La acostó sobre su cama, ya sabía que no había vuelta atrás quería demostrarle todo el amor que sentía desde el más noble y perfecto acto para llevar tal tarea. La pelinegra no se abstuvo de ello también quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba en todas las formas posibles.

Sus cuerpos se hicieron más sensibles al tacto cualquier caricia de alguno de los dos bastaba para erizarlos, para paralizarlos, para desearse más el uno al otro. Pronto todas la prendas que llevaban estaban en el piso; el peli naranja besaba su cuerpo a lo que ella respondía con pequeños gemidos que excitaban más al aquel ojimiel. Una que otra ves Rukia aprovechaba y besaba su cuello a los que sacaba también algunos gemidos a su amante.

La noche les pareció eterna para amarse, eterna y perfecta y la luna llena, que se veía por la ventana, era la únicatestigo de aquel acto. Era increíble para ambos el hecho de estar unidos de tal forma y de no importar nada.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 6.00 del siguiente día, la pequeña chica despertó encontrándose encima de su aquel chico alto y de ojos miel con quien había compartido cama el resto de la noche. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rosto y tocando su pecho y abdomen la chica se dispuso a despertar a su chico.

-Ichigo, despierta mira que hermosa mañana

Ichigo abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con lo que el llamo la mañana perfecta, y no era porque el sol brillaba de gran manera, era por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos

-Tienes razón la mañana es perfecta – decía mientras contemplaba los ojos violáceos de su pequeña Kuchiki – ¿qué puede ser mejor que esto?

-Jujum – rio la pequeña chica - ¿y a que se debe eso si no has mirado nada más que mis ojos?

-¿Acaso hay algo mejor que ello? Son hermosos Rukia, siempre me han vuelto locos tus ojos

La pelinegra se dispuso a besarlo pero Ichigo se abalanzó a abrazarla fuertemente, pero con cuidado de no lastimarla

-Arigatou Rukia. No sé cómo voy a hacer para pagarte tanto, me has cambiado la vida totalmente, me has dado tu amor y me has llenado de felicidad, no creo que en toda mi vida pueda pagarte todo lo que hasta hoy me has dado, me siento tan pequeño al lado tuyo, eres todo Rukia, no quiero perderte nunca.

Ichigo parecía que fuera a llorar, pero, de repente sintió una gota que cayó en su boca, cuando miro su amada lloraba con una gran sonrisa en su boca. El peli naranja seco sus lágrimas, pues no le gustaba ver llorar a quien más amaba, no era de ella que mostrara tal debilidad y más ante él, la beso y sentía como el mundo se le iba, como sus 5 sentidos se iban para concentrarse en sus labios, parecía como si estuviera muerto y vivo a la vez, nuevamente comenzaron las caricias; de un momento a otro se escucharon como que alguien se aproximaba a la puerta.

-Nee-san… nee-san – se escuchaba una pequeña vos seguida de unos golpes a la puerta de la habitación

Ichigo se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta de golpe

-¡BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito mientras de una gran patada saco a volar a quien interrumpió su gran momento

NEEEEEEE-SAAAANN se escuchó mientras se alejaba; Rukia dibujo una vez más una sonrisa.

Y así es como comienza la historia de esta linda pareja, muchas cosas les deparan para el futuro y ellos tendrán que afrontarla siempre cogidos de la mano y apoyándose el uno al otro. ¿Qué les tiene preparado el futuro para nuestros amigos? Bueno ustedes pueden imaginárselo …Ho Esperar el Siguiente Capítulo XD

* * *

Bueno de nuevo a todos, espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, y si como dije, aquí no se acaba esta historia, prepárense por que esta historia sera tan larga como One Piece :3 ... ok tampoco tanto, pero si sera un poco larga, a lo que veo que esta normalmente por aquí. Como dije antes, este también hace parte del 1 capitulo y es la 3 y ultima parte de tal; como siempre espero sus reviews (por que no me dejan reviews T_T) y hasta el siguiente cap

Historia basada en el manga/anime Bleach, perteneciente al mangaka Tite Kubo. Historia no canon y sin ubicación en algún momento especifico de la linea de tiempo de la historia original.


End file.
